Prom Nights From Hell
by Demyx's Tears
Summary: AU. The school won't let Freshman or Sophomores go to prom anymore. Demyx has been dreaming of going with Axel forever. Now he's PISSED. Yaoi. AxelXDemyx Possible Lemon in later chapters.
1. The Announcement Chapter One

Prom Nights from Hell

I sighed, leaning back against the wall. I hated this time of year. No, let me rephrase that. I hated what happened at this time of year. It consisted of one word. Prom. I hated every waking minute of it. No, that's not quite true either. I hated my school rules. They told me things that I wasn't allowed to do.

I had been invited. To prom, I mean. I was so excited. I was dreaming of dancing the night away, but then the announcements came over the intercom. This year no freshman or sophomores were allowed to go to prom. Even those invited by juniors or seniors.

"What the fuck?" I snapped at the invisible voice. "You mean I can't GO?" I slumped against the wall, which was where I was now. I was stewing in my anger. Red hair and tight leather pants appeared in my limited vision. I was squinting, hoping this announcement was a dream and if I opened my eyes again, it will have disappeared.

Axel was leaning over in front of me. "Demyx?"

"Go away. This is all just a dream and I'll get over it as soon as I wake up…"

"Demyx, the announcement wasn't a dream. It means you can't go to prom with me…"

"Shut the fuck up," I snapped. I felt hands begin to massage my shoulders. I relaxed into them and let myself sniffle. That little sentence had ripped my dreams right out from under me.

"I'm sorry, Demy. I really am…" Axel whispered in my ear. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Don't go," I muttered. I didn't want him to go. I didn't want to not see him, talk to him that night. I hated it. I hated this whole fucking prom. I wanted to keep my boyfriend all to myself. The school wasn't allowed to take him away from me. "I know it's selfish… but I don't want you to…"

"Dem…" he said quietly. I felt tears well in my eyes. I don't know why it affected me so much. But it did. I didn't want him to go. I didn't want him to go out there with his friends and have fun. And forget about me. Lonely, crying at home. Cause that's what I'll do. I know I will. I'll curl up in my bed, trying to force myself to sleep. But sleep won't come. It won't give me that luxury. It will make me stay up and feel the pain of being left behind.

"What?" I snapped.

"You know we can't do that… my parents are so excited that I'm going to prom…"

I clenched my jaw. Fuck his parents. Fuck the whole world. I wanted him for my own. But I didn't say that. I didn't tell him how I felt. I held it in. "Fine," I stated. "I've gotta go. I've got work after school…"

"Dem…"

"Don't." I turned and left without another word. I wouldn't say anymore about prom to him at all.


	2. Prom Night Chapter Two

I curled on my bed, sobbing. I couldn't stop myself. I wanted Axel with me so badly. All I could think of was the pounding beat I'd heard as I drove past the school. He was in there, partying the night away.

I was sitting at home. Crying. Fucking crying. I hated prom. He couldn't make this up to me. I don't care what he did. He could never fucking make this up to me. I hugged my knees to my chest. I just wanted to escape the empty hole in my chest. It was tearing open more and more. It hurt. I wanted to fill it, but it remained empty.

I picked up my phone, dialing Axel's number quickly. No answer. It had gone straight to voice mail. "Dammit…" I muttered. I wanted to throw the phone. I wanted to scream. Instead, I did what I did best.

I scrounged around my room for a bit, finally producing a blade. I felt the cool metal against my skin. I knew it would relieve some of this stress. I couldn't handle anymore of it. I sliced, feeling the cool blood well in the cut. This was a fantastic blade.

I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to feel this hole. So, I made it hurt physically as well.


	3. Post Prom Chapter Three

I awoke to a knock on my door. I sat up, wondering who could be here so early, but the blood rushed to my head. I collapsed again. Damn… I thought. I shouldn't have made so many slices. It's hard to even sit up.

"Hold on a sec!" I yelled. Slowly, I stood from my bed and made my way down the stair. I pulled down my sleeves, covering my arms, but there was nothing to do about my legs.

Slowly, I opened the door, squinting into the bright morning light. There, grinning on my step was Axel. "I came by to take you to prom," he said, offering me a corsage.

I frowned. "Prom was last night, Axel. Anyways, you yourself heard the announcement. It's not like I could have gone…"

Axel laughed and I watched his fiery red hair shake. "No, I'm taking you to my prom: my own specially designed prom for just me and you."

I shook my head. "Axel, I'm in no way fit to go to a prom right now," I whispered, looking at his rental tux.

"Go get showered and dressed, you're coming with me," he whispered.

"What would I wear?" I questioned, looking down upon my pale torso that shown from the single button shirt that I wore.

"Let me come pick something out," he suggested, pushing past the door.

"No!" I exclaimed, thinking of my blood stained sheets and scars. Axel's smile turned into a frown. "Not that I don't want you in here, I just… want it to be a surprise!" I quickly covered.

Axel's smile reappeared, brightening his already perfect face. "Then I'll just wait on the couch!" He pushed open the door without giving me a chance to stop him. I fell back against the wall, not ready for the movement. "Oh! Sorry Demyx! I didn't mean to… Demyx…"

I bit my lip and hid my face from his view. I knew he had seen them now. I couldn't hide them anymore. "Demyx, why?" he asked quietly.

"…Prom…" was the only syllable I managed out. Suddenly, I felt arms around me, holding me tight to him. He caressed my back as he pulled me off the wall.

"I'm sorry; I'm sorry…" he whispered in my ear over and over. He had known of my pain and hadn't helped me. He knew how much it hurt me. I buried my head in his shoulder. Tears poured out of my eyes as I gripped his shirt.

"How can I make it up to you?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "You can't…" I whispered as I pushed off him. I ran in the direction of my bedroom. I tripped up the stairs, opening up some of my scratches again. Salty tears landed on some and burned at the raw flesh.

The minute I got to my room, I threw myself on my bed. I couldn't face him like this. The hurt was too fresh. The wound was still too deep. I cried into my pillow then, not hearing him come up into my room. I didn't feel the bed sink as he sat on it, but I did feel his warm hands lift me and moved me to his lap.

"I'm sorry… I love you…" he whispered, rocking me like a child. I fell asleep like that, holding back my sobs. I choked at them for awhile before drifting into a light sleep in my love's arms.

Author's note

I'm sorry to my readers. I have not been in… uh-hum… active duty lately with my writings. I just had the unfortunate experience of having my wisdom teeth removed. All 4 of them. Luckily, though my wisdom teeth have been removed, my yaoi wisdom has not. I have returned. With a vengeance. (And a dangling stitch from my top jaw, but that's beside the point).


	4. The Morning After Chapter Four

I stifled a yawn as I opened my eyes. I didn't see the sun as I was expecting to. What I saw was red like the sun, but it was much closer and… fluffier. I reached up, swiping Axel's hair out of my eyes. I was happy for a moment there. Until I remembered.

I backed myself away from him, pressing my body to the wall. He had tortured me because of that prom. And now he was lying in my bed like everything was okay.

The slight movement of my shift awoke him. I saw green eyes flicker open and glance around. They settled on me.

"Oh, Dem…" he began, reaching out to grasp my own hand.

I shoved it away. "Don't. I'm not ready for this…" I whispered. I sat up, begging myself not to start crying again. I couldn't stand the thought of crying in front of him again.

I felt the shift of weight and then the arms encircling my slender body. I shook my head, discouraging him. "I'm going surfing…" I slid from under the covers and headed over to grab my wetsuit.

Quickly changed, I was out the door, not bothering to look back at the pyro on my bed. I grabbed my surfboard and wax and headed for the bus station.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat on the beach, wet. Surfing had always been a ways to calm me. My hand was making its normal, circular motion as I waxed my board to sheen again. Maybe I was being a little hard on him. He was forced to go, I mean. I stopped myself. No, him going was not the problem. It was the fact that he didn't seem to put up a fight at all. He didn't

-care- that I hadn't been able to go with him.

I finished the job on my surfboard and headed back to my house. I quickly began to strip from my wetsuit. I heard the noise of a throat clearing. I glanced up.

"You're still here," I stated, not showing any emotion to Axel.

"You didn't say I had to leave…" he said quietly. He walked over. "I'll do anything, -anything- to make it up to you, Dem."

"How, Axel? How?" I asked, looking deep into his eyes. He bit his lip and shrugged. I lowered my eyes from his, tears forming in mine. He reached out, grasping my chin. With a light tug, he had me looking up again. He leaned in, kissing the tears away before he actually kissed me.

The tears continued down my face, but I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist so I didn't have to stand on tiptoes anymore. My damp legs held tightly to his bare skin. He took me over to the bed, kissing me passionately.

I looked up at him through my blurry eyesight. I reached out, running my hand along his cheek as he ran his hands down my bare body. He twirled his fingers along my hips and thighs. He looked back up at me for reassurance. I nodded, wiping at tears that continued to stream from my eyes.

He reached over, picking up the lube from my bedside table. I closed my eyes, knowing quite well that he wouldn't stretch me. This was going to be loving, no foreplay sex or rough sex. I could feel it in my very bones.

I felt him slide slowly in. That was the only thing he did slowly, though. He began to pound unmercifully into me. I bit my lip, not making a sound and not opening my eyes. I gripped the sheets as he lifted my hips from the bed, turning me to search for the point to make me scream. I wouldn't give it to him, though. He knew this would help me though. It made me hurt inside and out. He knew I wanted it this way. But it didn't make the pain any easier.

I let him climax, hearing him pant my name and collapse atop me. I hadn't even become hard. I petted his hair before he got up, dressed, and left. Left me, feeling like a whore.


End file.
